La Luxure
by Demi-portion
Summary: La vie avait une certaine tendance à jouer avec lui. Il n'était qu'une marionnette et c'était elle qui tirait sur les cordes. Edward Elric est à genoux pour cette fille. Pour cette fille avec un étrange tatouage sur la poitrine. Spoiler tome 16!EdxWin
1. Chapter 1

_Fullmetal Alchemist et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa._

_**La luxure :**_

_**Chapitre un :**_

Il n'avait pas comprit ce qui se passait réellement. Il avait prit ces menaces à la légère.

Et maintenant…le jeune alchimiste se demandait si un jour il pourra voir une lueur de bonheur dans les yeux de sa chère et tendre amie d'enfance. Si un jour le monde sera clément avec elle.

_Un cauchemar…_

Oui, c'était tout à fait cela. Un horrible rêve qui lui arracherait un cri strident. Il voulait se réveiller, la voir, _elle_ et non cette étrange coquille lui ressemblant tellement. Seigneur ! Même ses coups de clefs lui manquaient !

Mais Edward Elric, même accompagné de son frère cadet ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul sur cette roue sinueuse qu'est la vie.

Et il ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace devant ce tatouage planté sur sa poitrine.

**

« La vie est injuste tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Briggs est plein de surprises. Tu devras faire attention. Surtout à ton auto-mail. Elle ne sera pas contente si elle apprend que tu as esquinté son précieux tas de ferraille. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Devant cette nouvelle excuse de sa part, la jeune femme plantée devant les barreaux de la prison dans laquelle il se tenait avec son frère fronça les sourcils.

« Arrête de t'excuser crétin. Je ne t'en veux pas, elle ne t'en veut pas. Je pense…qu'elle ne t'en voudra jamais. »

Le garçon en face accompagné d'une armure vivante derrière lui posa ses mains sur sa cage. De ses yeux dorés il essaya de percer dans les yeux mauves et sans vie de la fille. Mais quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler encore, elle le coupa d'une main.

« Nous avons entendu dire que ton auto-mail avait besoin de certains réglages. Nous nous en occuperons dès que je serai prête. En attendant, restez sagement ici…Kimblee. J'en ai fini. »

L'alchimiste écarlate entra en piste avec nonchalance, souriant au garçon enfermé dans la prison. Il fit un signe avec son chapeau blanc pour dire « au revoir » à ce dernier et partit après que la demoiselle soit partie hors de la pièce. Une fois sortit de la pièce, le garçon et son armure vivante se permirent de rester quelques minutes en silence. Mais il fallait bien que l'un des deux ne reparle à nouveau. Ce fut le jeune garçon de son petit mètre cinquante-cinq, de ses cheveux blonds doré attaché en une natte allant avec les yeux de la même couleur qui brisa le silence.

« …je suis tellement désolé Winry… »

**

L'eau chaude posée sur son épaule lui fit le plus grand bien et calmait la formation d'engelures, mais sa mécanicienne Winry Rockbell continua de modifier son bras mécanique de façon à le protéger du grand froid en silence.

En un _long_ et_ dérangeant_ silence.

Elle parla et sa voix atteint majestueusement les oreilles d'Edward Elric, sa bouche se tirant vers le haut en un petit sourire triste. Cette voix lui avait manqué. Cette voix était douce, était chaleureuse, était…

Humaine.

« Ne m'en veux pas Ed…pitié…ne m'en veux pas… »

« Pourquoi devrais-je t'en vouloir ? Tu n'as rien fais de mal… »

Ses doigts déposèrent la clef à molette sur la petite table prévue à cet effet et sous l'œil attentif du Fullmétal, elle traça le tatouage d'ouroboros gravé entre ses clavicules. Il parla avant qu'elle ne puisse lui dire un mot.

« D'abord Ling…et puis toi…je ne sais pas si mes épaules peuvent supporter tout ce fardeau. Avoir les ailes brûlées par le soleil de Dieu était déjà quelque chose de difficile pour moi…maintenant… »

_Je viens de brûler les ailes d'un ange…_

« Au moins…-renchéri Winry avec un faible sourire. Je pourrai vous être utile à Al et toi, c'est déjà ça. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu essaye de nous aider. C'est déjà assez dur comme cela de te voir avec cette…chose en toi. »

Mais son caractère têtu revint à la charge du même d'un certain rouge sur ses joues par la colère. « Je suis déjà impliquée plus que je ne le devais maintenant ! Alors si je dois être utilisée, autant que ce soit pour t'aider ! Crétin !!! » Hurla-t-elle en donnant un coup de sa paume dans son front si fort, que la tête d'Edward heurta la table à laquelle il était couché sur le dos. « Je sais que c'est dur, mais la vie est comme cela et j'espère pouvoir tout de même garder mon humanité dans cette histoire. Mais arrête donc de refuser l'aide qui t'est servie sur un plateau d'argent ! Que tu le veuille ou non…je…je resterai avec vous dans cette bataille à compter de maintenant. D'accord ou pas d'accord. »

Sa tirade avait su ramener une tension entre les deux et elle continua le travail de son auto-mail en silence, un regard tellement triste que l'on aurait pu croire qu'elle allait pleurer.

Mais elle ne le ferait _pas._

Elle avait promis qu'elle ne pleurait plus tant qu'Edward et son frère ne retrouvèrent leur corps d'origine.

« Au fait…pourquoi t'es en prison ? »

Il tressaillit et sourit légèrement sachant que quoiqu'il dise, ce ne serait jamais assez bien pour elle.

« …heu…. »

« Si tu as fais quelque chose de mal, admet le c'est tout… »

_Beaucoup de choses se sont passées…et apparemment pas que de notre côté._Pensa le jeune garçon en regardant ailleurs.

« C'est juste un malentendu Miss Winry. Le Fullmétal et son frère seront libres comme l'air bientôt, rassurez-vous. » Vint la voix de Kimblee dans les oreilles des deux adolescents et la concernée le regarda, scruta dans ses yeux la vérité puis se retourna à nouveau vers celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

« …Très bien alors… » Répondit-elle en hochant légèrement la tête, suivant du regard l'homme en costard blanc se remettant dans un coin de la pièce. Une fois l'alchimiste partit, Edward agrippa doucement une des mèches de cheveux de son amie et attira son visage plus près du sien.

« Psst. »

« Hum… ? »

Ses yeux dorés étaient à nouveau tant de méfiance et d'inquiétude que la mécanicienne en eut la nausée un instant. « Tu ne fais pas trop confiance à Kimblee. » Chuchota-t-il dans ses oreilles, mais elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, j'ai eu pour ordres de… » Sa bouche cessa de fonctionner et elle regarda en bas, honteuse. « …de laisser faire Kimblee… »

_Ordres…__mais sait-elle ce qu'il a fait à ishbal ?_

_Ishbal…le lieutenant Hawkeye…_

…_le lieutenant Hawkeye…_

_Hum…_

…_tu l'aime n'est-__ce pas…n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?_

« …WOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu FOUS ?! EN PLEINE MAINTENANCE DE TON AUTO-MAIL ?!! »

**

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir moi ?... »

« Ordre de monsieur Kimblee. » Rétorqua un des larbins dudit alchimiste écarlate et Alphonse même s'il n'avait pas de corps soupira pendant qu'un autre continua pour son ami.

« Seul le Fullmétal à l'autorisation de quitter sa cellule. »

…_la situation est critique…ils nous ont séparé Edward et moi…quant à Winry…_

_Winry…c'est de notre faute tout cela. Maintenant, nous l'avons perdu aux mains de ce « Père »…elle ressemble tellement à Winry mais…ce n'est plus elle. Décidément, ils ne reculent devant rien !!_

La porte du couloir s'ouvrit doucement, ramenant Alphonse à la réalité.

« Miss ! » S'exclamèrent les deux sbires de Kimblee. « Nous avons pour ordre de… »

« Je sais. Je prends le relais. Allez donc faire un tour ailleurs. Maintenant ! »

« Oui ! »

Le jeune adolescent essaya de regarder à qui ils parlaient exactement, pendant qu'il essaya lui-même de reconnaitre cette voix, mais quand il allait mettre la main dessus, le propriétaire de la voix se montra à lui.

« …L-Lust… ? »

« Je suis venue en amie, juste pour parler. D'accord ? » Murmura la coquille de Winry au jeune Elric qui ne put que hocher la tête, alors elle sourit faiblement. « …B-Bien…Al. Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Il se passe des choses que même toi et ton frère ne pouvez contrôler. Des choses terribles, c'est pour ça que je me permets mon conseil d'amie…barrez-vous. Vous ne pourrez rien faire contre Père alors faites nous plaisir à moi et l'autre blondinette qui me sert maintenant d'alter-égo…fuyez. »

Il resta impassible devant ce long discourt et scruta, craintif les yeux de la jeune fille à travers les barreaux.

« Nous savons.-dit il alors en se levant.- mais nous ne pouvons partir. Pas quand des vies sont en jeux, des milliers de vies devrais-je dire. Et puis Winry ne voudrait jamais que l'on abandonne toutes ces âmes ! Tu n'es pas Winry ! Arrête de faire passer pour elle ! »

« Je ne suis peut-être pas elle…mais je suis le médiateur entre ses désirs et ses craintes Alphonse. » Rétorqua-t-elle avec un peu de mélancolie. « Winry a eu une vie bien triste et pour le moins…pathétique… »

La colère monta en lui, l'armure prit de ses deux mains attachées les barreaux de la prison. « Quoi ?! Winry n'a jamais eu une vie pathétique !! Jamais !! »

« Je trouve dommage pour cette jeune fille avec tant d'ardeur de rester à attendre. Elle a vu partir ses parents…ils ne sont jamais revenus. Elle vous a vus partir tous les deux…tu ne crois pas qu'elle a un peu peur ? Mais fort heureusement, je suis là pour évaporer toute cette peur et faire naître en elle quelque chose de nouveau…la force ! »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

A nouveau, son sourire devint triste. « Pour tout te dire…je ne sais pas vraiment. Winry est vraiment quelqu'un de très puissant mentalement et je ne serai pas étonnée si elle se résigne à utiliser les habiletés d'un homonculus tout en gardant sa personnalité…frivole…en définitive…Winry restera Winry. Avec quelques coups de pouces de ma part évidement ! …alors on va faire un deal. »

« Un deal ? »

« Un deal. Répéta-t'-elle pendant que ses yeux devinrent étrangement plus dur et plus froid, toute émotions venant de son visage étaient parties, mais il n'en restait plus qu'une haine profonde. Je vais vous aider dans votre petite quête ridicule. »

« Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? »

« Je t'arrête, j'ai pas dit que je ferai ça pour rien. »

« Que veux-tu alors homonculus ? » Il y avait un pointe d'inquiétude et de dégout dans la voix d'Alphonse quand il parla et se sentit un peu coupable de ressentir tant mauvais sentiments pour la personne de Winry ou plutôt de l'enveloppe charnelle de son amie d'enfance. Et il avait raison de s'inquiéter. Car la réponse de Lust confirma toutes ses peurs.

« La tête d'un dénommé Scar. »


	2. Chapter 2

_**La luxure :**_

_**Chapitre deux :**_

Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés…n'est-ce pas ?

_La réponse à la question aurait pu être un oui. Mais __tout ce que la blonde pouvait faire, c'était de regarder intensivement la personne s'adressant à elle. Et obligatoirement, cette personne répéta sa question._

Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés…n'est-ce pas ?

_L'interlocuteur avait haussé le ton à la fin de sa phrase, obligeant la demoiselle à réagir. Elle sortit de sa rêverie et fut forcée de regarder dans les yeux la personne en face. Enfin…l'œil de la personne en face d'elle._

_« Oui, répondit-elle en adressant un faible sourire, je suis Winry Rockbell. La mécanicienne d'Edward Elric. »_

_Et à peine cette phrase était sortie de sa bouche, qu'une sensation étrange parcourra son corps entier, envoyant des frissons dans son échine. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle avait peur. Mais cette peur était une chose compréhensible quand ses yeux azurs se baissèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse avoir une vue de ses jambes._

_Sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge et l'individu sourit. Une sorte de tentacule avait agrippé sa cheville et tout autour de la mécanicienne se formait un énorme trou noir. Ses genoux devinrent légers et faibles, mais lorsque Winry cligna des yeux…_

_Tout disparu._

_Le silence avait fait sa place dans l'environnement et l'air qu'elle inspirait revenait sous la forme de vague fumée blanche._

_« …Il y a quelqu'un ?... » Demanda-t'-elle, mais même si l'endroit où elle se trouvait lui était encore inconnu, Winry se doutait que personne ne lui répondrait, que personne ne…_

_« Hey. »_

_Ce simple mot fut assez pour qu'elle hurle et sursaute, laissant le froid de la pièce atteindre ses bras nus. _

_Cette voix était étrangement familière…_

_« Ici. »_

_Elle se retourna, souhaitant ne l'avoir jamais fait. Devant elle, se trouvait une copie exacte de sa propre personne, même tenue, même coiffure, attachée par le cou, les avant-bras, les poignets, la __taille et les genoux. Bref, tout ce qu'il fallait pour que ce clone ne bouge pas._

_« Salut. » Dit le duplicata en souriant comme elle-même l'aurait fait. « Je t'attendais. »_

_« Qui êtes-vous ? »_

_Malgré les chaines qui la maintenait à la chaise, la fille ne semblait pas avoir du mal à parler, ni même rire. « Je suis toi voyons. »_

_La peur l'envahit et une autre boule douloureuse de forma dans sa gorge. « Non. Je…non. C'est impossible. Je refuse. Vous n'êtes pas moi. »_

_« Il serait temps que tu vois__ la vérité en face ma chère. » Continua l'enchaînée alors que du sang se mit à couler lentement de ses narines. « La vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à entendre. »_

_Le silence retentit à nouveau pendant que Winry scruta avec horreur son clone. Sa peau était devenue d'un blanc laiteux, d'étranges cernes noir/mauve encerclaient ses yeux injectés de sang.__ « La colère. »_

_Du sang coulait hors de ses yeux tels des larmes et celle qui était debout ne faisait que secouer la tête. « La paresse. »_

_« Non… »__ La vie avait la fâcheuse tendance à être une peste avec elle, mais la vraie mécanicienne tenait les larmes de toutes ses forces en voyant tout ce sang._

_C'était l'intérieur de la bouche de la fille qui saignait maintenant et pendant qu'elle sourit, l'autre ne pu s'empêcher de fléchir à la vue de tout ce sang__ qui coulait le long de son menton. « La gourmandise. »_

_« Arrête ça… »_

_« L'orgueil. »_

_« Stop. »_

_Les chaînes retenant son corps commençaient à céd__er sous la force qu'avait acquis le clone qui ne s'arrêtait pas de sourire. « L'envie… »_

_« Arrête !! » La peur maîtrisait la pauvre adolescente et dans un ultime espoir de ne pas perdre le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait, tourna le dos à la scène devant elle, posant fébrilement ses mains sur ses temples pour arrêter le mal de tête venant à elle. Il eut un bruit horrible, de métal s'entrechoquant et l'électricité dans l'air rendait difficile la respiration._

_Et comme tout à commencer d'un coup…tout s'arrêta. Le silence était revenu et la seule provenance de son était celui de la respiration de la mécanicienne._

_« C'est un rêve…oui. S'en est un…Seigneur…réveillez-moi… »_

Lust.

_Le nom sonna drôlement dans son crâne et c'est avec un tremblement que Winry osa s__e retourner vers la fille enchaînée. _

_Juste pour se faire attraper par la gorge et porté violemment au mur. Son clone avait changé d'une telle manière que la nausée revint à la charge, comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le sang avait séché et parcourait tout le visage pâle de la fille. Son sourire qui avait été doux au début était devenu un rictus digne des meilleurs films d'épouvantes qu'elle regardait quand elle était petite. Et ses yeux…_

_Seigneur, c'est la première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Winry lorsque la chose renforça sa prise sur son cou et que ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol. Ses yeux. D'horribles yeux noirs qui ressemblaient à ceux d'un démon._

_« __**TU VAS MOURIR ! ET VOILA CE QUI VA T'ARRIVER !!**_ »

_Et Winry hurla._

**

« Travail ? »

« Bien entendu Fullmétal. Tu as des tâches à accomplir en tant qu'alchimiste d'état. »

Edward coupa la parole à l'alchimiste écarlate avant que celui-ci ne puisse continuer. « C'est pour cela que vous avez amené Winry ? »

Il sembla réfléchir pendant un moment puis sourit à l'adolescent. « Non pas vraiment. Le docteur Marcoh a disparu. L'homonculus a eu pour ordre de le ramener à Central le plus rapidement possible.-Le petit blond tressaillit quand il entendit le mot « Homonculus » mais Kimblee n'en prit pas compte.- Ce qui nous ramène à _tes_ ordres Fullmétal. »

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ? »

« Pas vraiment non. Le président m'a remis ses ordres. Scar est toujours en liberté et il est de ton devoir de le retrouver. »

_Mon devoir…mon cul !_

« Nous devons toujours retrouver Marcoh, mais pour cela nous ne devons plus nous en inquiéter, Lust s'en occupera. »

_Winry. Pas Lust._

« Et pour terminer… »

Et les yeux d'Edward manquèrent de quitter leur orbite.

**

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand et un cri restait au bord de ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas vraiment comprit comment, mais elle était tombée endormie. Quelque chose coulait sur son visage et lorsque Winry posa sa main dessus pour l'essuyer, elle tomba sur du sang. Le liquide chaud et poisseux avait fait son chemin hors de ses narines puis sur sa bouche et le long de son menton, tombant en de délicates gouttes sur son écharpe.

« C'est pas vrai… » Murmura t'-elle pendant qu'elle cherchait quelque chose pour empêcher le saignement d'aller plus loin.

Et un mouchoir se matérialisa devant son visage. Quand Winry leva les yeux, elle entra en contact avec ceux d'Edward qui la regardait d'un air triste et abattu.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de pitié pour le moment Ed… »

Cela lui valu un petit sourire de la part du dit garçon. « Mais il n'y a pas de quoi Winry. »

Elle lui rendit le sourire quoique le souvenir du rêve qu'elle avait fait le fasse ternir un peu. Alors, la mécanicienne changea de sujet. « Alors, il est agréable ce bras ? »

« Ouais ! C'est super à vrai dire. Super léger… »

Et le silence tomba encore. Ni Edward, ni Winry n'avait réalisé à quel point la situation était difficile. Il devait regarder la voir prendre des ordres qui auraient pu être destiné à Envy ou même au président lui-même. Elle pourrait être obligée…non. Elle _sera _obligée de tuer tôt ou tard, qu'il le veuille ou non.

C'est cela qui lui faisait le plus peur pour l'instant.

Seulement, il ne pensait pas que son amie d'enfance pensait exactement comme lui.

Mais pour le moment, chacun pouvait faire semblant que tout allait bien._ Juste _semblant et se dire que tout allait bien se terminer, sans effusion de sang.

Ha !...quelle blague.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à __Matsuyama_ _pour les reviews, et merci pour avoir commenté mon résumé ^-^ je dois dire que je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés alors ça fait plaisir de recevoir des félicitations pour celui-ci !_

_Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, les choses deviennent de plus en plus confuses et le chapitre original était tellement long, que je l'ai coupé en deux… (Même si la deuxième partie est en court d'écriture…--' *soupir* l'école…ça vous coupe toutes inspirations, c'est pour ça que j'écris à 1h du mat' XD !!) _

_Ceci étant dit…bonne lecture ! Moi je vais me concentrer sur…SUPERNATURAL !!...ho..la fatigue me fait beaucoup parler je trouve…_

_**La luxure :**_

_**Chapitre trois (première partie):**_

C'était enivrant.

_Horrible_

Exaltant.

_Troublant._

Surprenant.

_Terrifiant._

La façon dont ses doigts tremblaient était une preuve tangible, mais cela n'arrêta pas le sourire de monter sur son visage. Et les larmes aux bords de ses yeux furent stoppées de justesse.

Mais…le sang coulait toujours le long de ses griffes acérés, elle n'avait qu'un mot, ou plutôt un _**nom**_ dans la tête.

_Lust. Lust. Lust. Lust. Lus-…_

Seigneur, cela n'arrêtait pas!

Elle ne pouvait ni parler, ni crier, ni même pleurer et quand sa main trembla encore plus, ses oreilles attrapèrent un gémissement de douleur.

Il venait de la personne qu'elle venait d'empaler.

C'était fini maintenant. La faible barrière qui empêchait sa raison de sombrer était détruite.

Elle ne pouvait ni parler, ni crier alors elle fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Winry ria.

_**_

_**Quelques heures plus tôt…**_

« Je suis content que tu ailles bien Winry. »

Dans la cellule que lui et son frère partageaient, c'était Alphonse qui brisa le silence en premier. Il y avait dans sa voix un faible sourire et Edward ferma les yeux pendant une seconde, le remord ne le quittant pas la tête une seule fois.

_Ma faute…c'est __**ma**__ faute._

Lors de sa discussion avec Kimblee sur ses ordres à venir, le jeune Fullmetal avait demandé à parler à son frère, ainsi qu'à Winry. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il la trouva endormie sur la chaise, la tête enfuie profondément dans ses bras croisés sur la table. La douleur et la culpabilité remonta en lui comme une balle de revolver dans le cœur et il se posa la question.

_« Depuis combien de temps est-elle ainsi ? »_

Le pire dans cette histoire c'est qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir un cauchemar. Et un sale cauchemar apparemment, vu la façon dont la blondinette s'était réveillée. Un cri qu'elle ne pouvait achever restait sur ses lèvres rouges à force de les mordiller, du sang qui coulait doucement hors de ses narines. Au début, la mécanicienne n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était là et sa main trouva un mouchoir dans sa poche, un que Winry avait elle-même brodé quand il était parti pour l'armée il y a quelques années de cela.

Ses yeux avaient l'air si abattu que le blond se demanda si finalement ce serait elle ou lui qui craquerait en premier.

Et les voici, tous les trois dans la cellule avec les gorilles de Kimblee et ce dernier qui surveillaient leur moindre mouvement.

Parfait.

Mais quand Alphonse prononça ses premières paroles, Winry n'en porta même pas compte.

« Tu n'as pas à faire cela Ed. » dit-elle simplement en regardant le sol.

Mon Dieu, ses yeux parlaient pour elle et la fille Rockbell semblait au bout du rouleau.

« Je sais… » Répondit-il faiblement, cherchant un moyen de rencontrer ses yeux bleus. Il voulait se rassurer, se dire qu'il était bel et bien bleu et pas…et pas…

_Mauve…comme ceux d'un homonculus…_

Ce n'était pas juste en fin de compte. C'était eux qui faisaient les erreurs et c'était elle qui payait. Au début elle n'était qu'un simple otage et maintenant elle était une…un…

Ho ! Même dans sa tête il ne pouvait pas se le dire.

Le frère ainé et le cadet échangèrent un regard de leur place respective et Edward soupira.

« Ils me donneront la pierre philosophale si je coopère. »

Al réagit vite et se leva d'un bond, le scrutant et si cette armure avait eu un visage on aurait pu y voir des yeux aussi grand que des soucoupes et une bouche bée. « QUOI ?! Mais la pierre… »

« Kimblee l'a avec lui. »

« Oui mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais les… »

Le Fullmetal le coupa, se retirant du mur où il était appuyé pour aller s'asseoir à coter de son cadet.

« Nous pourrons récupérer nos corps d'origines si je deviens une arme humaine. »

« Tu n'as pas à le faire Edward ! » Intervint brutalement Winry en se levant pour faire face aux deux frères. « Il y a une autre solution pour que vous retrouviez vos corps ! »

« Il n'y en a pas ! »

« Il _**DOIT**_ y en avoir !! »

Alphonse hocha la tête en faveur de la mécanicienne. « Winry à raison Ed. Il doit surement y avoir un autre moyen d'acquérir la pierre sans tuer des innocents ! »

Mais leurs arguments ne firent pas le poids face au regard que ce dernier leur adressa. Ils ravalèrent leur colère et regardèrent ailleurs, laissant le silence prendre de nouveau place dans la cellule.

« Fais comme tu le sens. » Murmurèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Cela dura pendant un moment. Des secondes. Des minutes. Chacun ne pouvait que s'imaginer le pire devant cet horrible obstacle. Chacun y paierait de son humanité. Chacun cherchait des solutions, mais aucune ne venait.

« Avoir la pierre de cette façon…c'est encore pire qu'avant… »

« Je sais Al. » Souffla Ed en un nuage d'air chaud. « Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. »

Winry resta debout, face aux deux garçons et dos à Kimblee et leur sourit un peu, sourire qui lui fut rendu par l'ainé et si il le pouvait, le plus jeune. Elle soupira et regarda le plafond.

« Aaaah…vous n'abandonnerez jamais n'est-ce pas ? » Ce n'était pas un reproche, cette question avait été posée avec tant de légèreté que cela la fit rire un peu. Une question avec tant d'espoir, que cela l'impressionna au plus haut point. Son esprit savait qu'Ed ne se servirait jamais de la pierre qu'on lui proposerait. Qu'il faisait tout ceci pour faire croire à Kimblee qu'il marchait dans le plan. Il ne tuerait jamais des innocents juste pour avoir la pierre philosophale.

Elle reçut des plus grands sourires, certes ils étaient amères-Alphonse ne fit que soupirer, mais Winry pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert- mais ces sourires étaient réels.

« Parfait. -Rétorqua la jeune fille avec une expression de visage semblable à celle des garçons.- Je n'aurai pas voulu que vous abandonniez pour tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. »

La tête d'Edward changea et il sentit que son frère n'était pas à son aise en entendant cela. Il est vrai qu'à un moment, en voyant Winry changée comme cela, ce fut vraiment troublant et ça l'est toujours à un point où ils ont voulu abandonner. Un souvenir de la mort d'Hugues leur remonta tous deux à l'esprit.

« Winry je… »

Avec une vitesse impressionnante, leur amie d'enfance se retrouva juste devant eux alors que lui et Alphonse était assis sur un des lits de la pièce. Elle posa une main sur la joue de chacun des deux et ferma ses yeux, sentant le picotement faire monter des larmes.

« Je n'en demandais pas tant…je suis tellement en colère avec moi-même et contre ceux qui vous manipulent que j'en tremble de tous mes membres. » C'était vrai, admit Edward que la main qui caressait sa joue était prise de tremblements et il posa sa main gauche sur la sienne, tentant de faire cesser ces spasmes.

« On est là. » Chuchota Alphonse en posant aussi son gantelet sur la main qui lui tenait le casque là où il y aurait eu sa joue. Même sans son corps, il ressentit quelque chose d'agréable, quelque chose dont il avait besoin. Et où il faisait écrit_ famille_ dessus.

« Je sais…mais…je veux que vous me promettiez que quoiqu'il arrive…je dis bien _**quoiqu'il arrive**_…que vous n'abandonnerez pas. Jamais. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous, alors je ferai de mon mieux pour vous aider d'accord ? Mais surtout n'abandonnez pas. »

« Je te le promets. » La main qui tenait l'armure donna une petite pression contre la sienne et elle comprit que c'était le cadet des Elric.

« Ed ? »

Il eut encore un blanc pendant lequel Winry osa ouvrir les yeux, juste pour voir ceux Edward fixé sur les siens. Et il serra sa main un peu en soupirant tristement.

« Ok alors je suppose… »

« Tu supposes ? »

« Ouais BON OK ! Je te le promets…contente ? »

Elle sourit. «…plus que tu ne te l'imagine. » et ses mains commencèrent à s'écarter des deux frères. Par réflexe ils tinrent un peu plus la jeune fille. Ses yeux parlèrent toujours pour elle se dit Alphonse. « Je dois partir maintenant. Vous savez…le_** Travail **_m'attend. »

L'armure hocha la tête et lâcha difficilement, mais pas le frère.

« Juste…heu hum…tu sais…sois prudente et reviens en un seul morceau hein ? » Il tenait sa main avec tant de force et de délicatesse qu'elle en fut troublée.

« Ne t'en fais pas… » Et Winry commença à se détacher de la prise de son ami d'enfance, les doigts de celui-ci frôlant petit à petit la paume de sa main, ne souhaitant pas lâcher le contact pendant que ses jambes partirent à reculons hors de la cellule. Ses doigts effleurèrent ensuite son poignet et pour finir ils se séparèrent.

La jeune femme partit après vers Kimblee sans plus regarder derrière elle, de peur de briser sa promesse envers Edward.

_Ne pleure pas…ne pleure pas !!_

L'alchimiste écarlate lui indiqua le dernier endroit où ils avaient aperçu ce fameux Marcoh et elle se mit en route.

Même si tout n'allait pas pour le mieux, Edward et Alphonse étaient en vie. C'est tout ce qui lui fallait pour se lever sur ses jambes déjà trop fatiguée et de recommencer à marcher.


End file.
